


染殡香 7

by abc305614



Category: 20030307
Genre: Other, 玉微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 1





	染殡香 7

1、

古有志怪云，龙性本淫，然生育难，且族内女子殊少，故男子生殖腔矣，殖腔之小口会泌香，引公龙，以长子。然生即对退之，逐年增益不明，至于无用。若多行云雨之事，以男子之精液浓稠灌殖口，此可以兴复孳育，有蕃育之力。

天帝端坐在省经阁的高座上，手中持着一本《龙族秘史》，目光细细扫描过那段朱红批注，嘴角的笑意味不明，好似在窃喜一般。

天帝挑起了浓丽的剑眉，蓦地‘啪嗒’一声合上了书，薄唇轻启。

“有趣得很啊～”

2、

先天帝太微喜欢权利，这大抵是全六界都知道的事情，在位时双手牢牢抓着权利，搞得天界上下乌烟瘴气，金玉其外败絮其中，是对当时天界最好的形容。

不过幸而其长子润玉一朝兵变，推翻暴政，终于才建立了一个廉洁清明的新天界。

从前那些鼓吹先天帝太微实行良政、乃一代明君的人纷纷改口。于是乎，先帝太微成了史书上遗臭万年的昏君……

甚至现在也是风言风语不断……说的内容，润玉大抵也晓得，不过却并未制止，睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了。

当然，作为这场胜利悲剧的主角之一，润玉对太微痴恋权利的程度可以说是比任何人都要了解，簌离、荼姚、花神、水神等人不就是最好的证明吗……

不过，天帝自认为自己为人也算是宽容大方的，不是吗？  
要权利？那就给吧……

天帝一袭水青色薄寝衣坐在龙案前，大手一捞，将太微抱到了自己的腿上，太微一声惊呼，落进了帝王宽厚有力的怀抱里，随后有些难受地扭了扭屁股，调整自己的坐姿。

天帝不由得咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动，身着薄纱罗裳的曼丽美人在怀，那两瓣雪臀在蹭着自己的活计，实在是让人不起点反应都困难啊…

帝王将下巴枕在美人的肩上，声音沙哑低沉，道：“本座知道父帝喜欢这些，今天本座跟父帝一起处理它们…”

美人微微颦起秀眉，看着龙案上大堆的奏折，心中不由得七上八下，摸不准天帝的心思，轻声试探道:“陛下，这不妥，太微无权处理这些东西的……”

天帝闻言却轻轻一笑，揶揄道：“父帝从前不就最爱这些东西了吗？看在父帝这些日子以来的表现，这些算是本座嘉奖父帝的，不好吗？”

“陛下…”太微轻咬红唇，心里不是滋味。

“好了，早批完，我们早些安寝～”天帝手臂一伸，取了一只朱笔塞到了太微的手里，随即大手将太微白嫩精致的葱根包裹起来，二人握着手，一齐在奏折上写朱批。

太微看着朱笔在鸟族翼渺州的奏折上圈圈画画，是大气也不敢喘，被帝王握着的手不由得冒出些许冷汗。

似是感受到了怀中人的僵硬，天帝安慰道：“父帝不要那么紧张，不过是鸟族的奏折罢了，本座相信父帝可以的。”

说着，帝王还用实际行动安慰起腿上的温香暖玉来，带着薄茧的左手不安分地从美人腿侧钻了进去，薄纱被撩开，露出了太微修长白皙的大腿。

帝王的大手还在继续顺着嫩滑的大腿而上，探向太微的胯间，握住了那根憨头憨脑的小太微。

下身被人蓦地握在手中，太微捏着笔的手不由得一顿，忙道一声：“陛下!”

帝王坏心思地往太微敏感的耳后吹气，引起一阵酥麻，“父帝不必管本座，要专心批奏折，政务耽误不得～”

言罢，帝王颇有技巧地撸动起来，尽心地侍候起美人的物什，那小可爱倒是十分受用，在帝王的手中逐渐胀大，变得炽热。

“唔～嗯哼～”太微贝齿轻咬，红唇不住泄出难耐的呻吟，好似沾了蜜糖的桂花。

帝王的呼吸粗重起来，下身的蛟龙诚实地昂扬起来，梗着美人那两团香软，手上动作也未曾停止，微凉的指尖抠弄着美人小巧的马眼，顶端冒出的温热的淫水顺着帝分明的指节流到了手腕上，帝王毫不在意，继续说道：“父帝，你看鸟族断粮之事，该如何解决啊？”

前端的快感如浪潮向太微涌来，屁股底下梗着的巨物也实在是让人难以忽视，尤其是饥渴的小穴感受到了熟悉的炽热，直接欢快地吐出了自己香甜的爱液，渴望巨物狠狠地贯穿自己。

“唔～”太微忍不住夹紧了腿根，随后晃了晃脑袋，企图让自己清醒一些，但是臀瓣不安分地扭动起来，不停翕张的菊穴蹭着纱衣，结果却是越蹭越痒，流出的骚水将美人股间与下面梗着的棍状物浇了个湿透。

美人看见自己在奏折上写的朱批颤得全是波浪纹，好似小蛇一般杂乱无章，心中有些慌张，尽力忍住口中的呻吟，让自己口齿清楚些：“太微…觉…得…”

“觉得什么？……”帝王一边问道，一边贪婪地嗅着美人身上好闻的龙涎香，原本握着美人葱根的手顺着藕臂而下，探进了美人衣里，色情地抚摸美人如羊脂玉一般的凝脂肤。

太微左手暴起了青筋，难耐地在龙案上抠抓，艰难道：“应当…先开仓…救济…”

“救济？然后呢？”帝王轻笑，心中道：以前又不是没救济过，治标不治本……一只手的虎口握住了美人略微肿起的乳尖嫩肉，轻轻揉捏，这绝佳的软糯触感就像是少女刚张开的青涩身子，简直让他爱不释手……

太微的眼里冒出点点水光，迷离不已，脑子里一团浆糊。

救济?然后……然后干嘛？  
美人红唇嘟囔，只道：“不…知…道…”

“不知道可是要受惩罚的…”帝王轻咬一口美人精巧的耳垂，留下淡粉的牙印，握着小太微的手加快了撸动的速度。

“啊啊～啊～”美人不住媚叫起来，脸上泛起潮红，眼角飞起一抹灿烂的晚霞，手中朱笔握也握不住，掉在了桌案之下。

“舒服吗？父帝～”

“啊啊～嗯啊～好舒～服”两颗晶莹的杏泪从黑白分明的美目中滚落，顺着脸颊、脖颈流进了美人衣襟。

“那待会儿，父帝可要让本座也舒服舒服啊……”

“啊!唔啊！”美人咬紧了红唇，在极乐中泄了出来，瞬间，帝王的大手上沾满了粘稠的精水，随后抽出手，将他们都悉数奉还，抹到了美人流骚水的穴口，指尖还若有若无地里面戳。

“呼，嗯呼～”  
太微不住软了身子，瘫在帝王的怀里，平复自己紊乱的呼吸，勾起了一个艳丽无双的笑来，媚声道:“太微会让…陛下…舒服的…”

言罢，美人突然翻身，跨坐在帝王身上，小手一把推倒了帝王，因着体位忽然的变换，那只原本蹂躏着美人红豆的大掌无奈离开，不过却撩开了美人的衣衫，白花花的胸膛露出大片来。

太微就这么骑在帝王身上，素手几乎可以说是在‘饥不择食’地扒开了帝王的水青寝衣。这一扒开才知道，天帝故意没穿亵裤……青紫色的蛟龙正昂扬挺立，涨起了青筋，看得太微白净的芙蓉面立马飞起两朵红云，心中羞愤地骂了一句:死流氓！

美人心中羞得很，动作却大胆放荡，手指伸进小穴草草抽插了几下算是扩张，在帝王火热的注视下，就直接扶着尺寸硕大的肉菇缓缓沉下了腰，直至完全吃下去的那一刻，两人都不由得发出一声叹慰。

太微扭了扭腰肢，适应了体内的巨物，随后晃着雪臀在帝王的火热上起伏，那丰腴玉白的臀肉一抖一抖，在落下时拍打着帝王的跨部，发出‘啪啪啪’的声响，和着巨物进出时的噗呲水声真是好生羞人～

“陛下～微伺候得您舒服吗～”美人娇喘着，一呼一吸间皆是欲色，在极乐中勾人堕落，使他们心甘情愿沦为色欲的奴隶。

“父帝伺候得本座，好生舒爽……”  
帝王看着美人发骚，心情愉悦得不得了，一双星目直接变得猩红，喉间不住发出难以压抑的低吼。

“嗯啊～”  
美人蓦地停下了摇动，扭着屁股，希望帝王的大肉棒可以碰着自己的敏感点，那两只白嫩的小手还在帝王宽厚有力的胸膛上色情地来回抚摸，不时擦过帝王的嫩红乳尖，不多时两颗小果子充血，挺立起来。

帝王的大掌包住两瓣弹性极佳的香软，像是揉面团一样肆意地搓弄，还恶意地用力拍几下，发出清脆的‘啪啪’声，那白嫩的两团渐渐浮上了淡红的掌印。

可怜那美人的娇喘中带了几分哭腔，却突然尖尖地娇叫出声来，原是碰着了那销魂一点，爽着了，穴口一下子缩紧来，夹得帝王头皮发麻，简直要去了。

“父帝的小骚屄夹得本座好紧！……”天帝感受着甬道中的湿润高热，不禁调笑出声。

“唔～”  
太微闻言，红唇嘟起，小手握成拳头，不轻不重地锤了几下天帝的胸膛，好似调情。

天帝也不恼，大手握住美人半勃的性器讨好地套弄起来，不多时那小可爱就硬了个彻底，流出的水浇得整个柱身水光泽泽，淫靡不已。

既然已经寻到了那一点，美人便实诚地再次上下晃动起来，一浅一深也用了起来。  
肉棒擦过那点时，简直让美人欲仙欲死，一边发骚地叫床，一边爽得微微翻起了眼白。

太微这幅骚浪的荡妇样在帝王看来，比起勾栏之地最有经验的妓女也是遑不多让啊……

“嗯啊…呜呼…”

晶莹粘稠的龙涎从美人微张的殷红小口中流出，顺着流到了胸膛，沾湿了两朵鲜艳的红梅。前后的快感越积越多，不多时，美人那憨头憨脑的玉柱又射了出来，将两人的小腹弄得泥泞不堪，耻毛上也不能幸免，挂上了几条浊白的精水。

太微水光潋滟的美目看着身下的头爆青筋、如野兽一般低低嘶吼的帝王，不禁加快了晃动的速度，菊穴也缩紧了不少。

天帝大口喘着粗气，确实十分受用，良久才终于钳住了美人不盈一握的梨花腰，射在了高热的肠道中，滚烫的龙精刺激得美人直接叫了出来，指甲直接在天帝的胸膛上划出了几道鲜艳的血痕，细密的血珠冒了出来，天帝却毫不在意。

看着香汗淋漓的太微，润玉难得有良心，哑声道：“今日就到这里吧…本座怕父帝受不住……”

说着，天帝坐了起来，却不曾想，美人微凉的指尖轻轻滑过血痕，将沾着鲜血的手指含入口中，像是在品尝什么琼浆玉露一般，细细吮吸起来，水声啧啧，俊美潮红的脸上陶醉不已，天帝看着也不住咽了口口水。

美人将手指抽出，牵出了一道细细的银丝，殷红的檀口水光泽泽，就好似雨后的樱桃，让人忍不住啃一口，吮尽香甜的汁水。

两节玉白的藕臂攀上了天帝的脖颈，美人前倾身子，在帝王耳边吐气如兰：“难道陛下这就不行了？”

闻言，天帝轻轻一笑，眼中风雨欲来，整个人充满了危险的气息，声音低沉磁性：“本座今天就告诉你，本座到底行还是不行!”

于是，大手钳住美人的细腰，身子一翻，将人压在身下，性器在美人的菊穴内生生转了一圈，顶得更深。

“那陛下可要卖力些～”

“骚货，这可是你自找的!”

此下不必再提，自然是鸳鸯交颈、被翻红浪……

至于为什么奏折上全是波浪纹，鸟族族长问了天帝，天帝只是笑着摇了摇头，道:“天机不可泄露～”

滚你妈，自己艹爽了就不管其他人的感受了，还好意思讲……


End file.
